


The Infamy Raines

by uf720



Category: Dystopia - Richard Christian Matheson, Original Work, Twilight Zone
Genre: Based on Slayer -- Jesus Saves, Based on a Tumblr Post, Christians swearing, Explicit Language, Gen, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uf720/pseuds/uf720
Summary: My classmate from Glenbard East found herself in a real scandal when she snubbed my roster as this appears on WritersCafe.org -- hoping I can get this some more traffic as this was in the memory of Andrew Ian Dodge, and dedicated to the roster of Issue Five.  I found myself having to stand up to my classmates because of this roster.  When one looks at the articles this would be something that will cause much stir as my 2004 horror storyThe Fandom Writer. The way this is belted out is inspired by both Richard Matheson and his son R. C.





	The Infamy Raines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanonymous/gifts).



> You seen those things on BET with that a-hole, Peter Popoff, with the 'Miracle Spring Water' well this is the question I ask when I realize it might be a little harsh when I said that this classmate was brainwashed by this one if she's snubbing those who had months to live. If any of you know this one and know about what she did; please call her out on video and mention this article because it should be clearly addressed what she did was wrong.  
>        You want to hate me for doing this one you have to understand what went down during the time she pulled this stunt, one of my anthology contributors had months to live so you do understand the anger that went into this. This is the second classmate I became noted for sniping at because she ot only snubbed James Watts, author of Them who was introduced in the first namesake, then the roster that became Issue Five, but Sen. Andrew Ian Dodge (1967-2014.) 

 

[](http://thebp.site/68266) How can one measure a classmate’s adult infamy?  
      That’s a good question when you address Amanda Raines who went and snubbed an author who had months to live.I have to honestly guess someone like this when they were in grade school the thing in their ideal choice of snacks was [paint chips](http://onlineslangdictionary.com/meaning-definition-of/eat-paint-chips-as-a-kid). Well that explains why someone would snub those who had months to live?  
      “I am getting out of the way of this one,” I can see a few saying. I saw Mike Philbin when he was reading An Eye In Shadows joked about this after our interview in 2007.  
      There will be many asking questions of the one who she calls herself “BabyGurl” but the quote names are closely associated with heavy metal.  
      The horror story that will remain, the kind of thing that draws upon the village where she lives now named for a living person. This being where the namesake of the village didn’t grow up there.  
      “I don’t know enough about what’s going on to have an opinion,” some would say.  
      But as I am writing this new short story and now a novella length effort; the one classmate’s infamy overshadows her previous glory.  
      “I hate this man who puts me on the spot,” I can see her saying.  
      You shouldn’t had snubbed the dead because you live in an area where you have snubbed the dead they end up coming into your home. What is your life like before you realized you snubbed those who are dying from a terminal illness; as what I learned with Andrew Ian Dodge in his last months on this world as he said he was going to go back to writing fiction but when August came to be. August 1, 2014, is when he passed away but I learned on what was supposed to be his birthday he was gone for six months.  
      Welcome to the world where your fantasy is your privacy " as this world becomes those who are the sick are the rational; desensitized by our reality born before us as she had a chance to gain fame in some legitimate means but thinking about what she did.  
      I don’t even have the words for what she did.  
      I am sorry I can’t save you from that kind of world Amanda as the court of public opinion is rather unforgiving to those who snub the deceased -- where is your damned compassion if you were raised with this? I doubt she learned any intellect if she listened to Joel Osteen because she would send him her last $20.00 which would been a possible dinner for a night or with the last minutes of her cell phone she would had called for that miracle spring water.  
      “Yeah I would like to order that Miracle Spring water; I have the last minutes on my cell phone because I don’t have the money to pay it.”   
      How much bullshit can you feed someone before they want to puke? That she has some brash fantasy about being rich and famous. That she will be willing to step on the toes of those who attained a political career as the one had months to live when she did such an act. Something so hideous that one can’t even have the words or find the words to define what kind of nightmare she is; a disgustingly pink monstrosity where her portraits are selfie-born in delusion. How can someone even be that deluded when they graduated they hardly left the area?”  
      This confirmed one classmate said,“Hardly anyone changes and half of them remained in the area.”  
      1999 was an era I came back before I moved back to the area ultimately settling around the Joliet area. But when you have those like Amanda Raines you have to wonder how many monsters she seek out before she realized she became one. The madness that becomes from those who go ordering that “Miracle Spring Water” one day then the next is their funeral arrangement when they realized its plain old water.  
      “I am truly getting out of the way of this one,” the one responds because they know there is going to be a little blood being spilled verbally. When one looks at the world as I did I bid a sincere welcome to the world that one becomes the sick becomes the new rational. More or less; when one sees the world of Amanda Raines does the question remains that whoever snubs the dead. Do they really think they are that pleasant of a person -- look in the mirror and have a nightmare; when you see the reflection in the nightmare you see the real you. When she sees an angel taking a pencil eraser to the Book of Life. As her name was written in number two pencil; as the joy she carries hides the shit within her heart.  
      When you snub the dying or the dead " what follows is the guilt and horror born within what one reaped; the hell they have sow from what they ignored the lessons of those old shows from the 1980s. Teachable moments they put a catheter into their spinal column and piss away what intellect they have; as they dined upon their fecal matter and chased it with their own piss. It’s fucking sad how half remain in the area and discourage their youth to do something creative " encourage their kids to be as much of losers as they were when they were teenagers _. Is everyone she tries to please; the ones who she pissed off to begin with?_  
      How can you even forgive someone like this is the question? In all honesty that’s up there with trying to forgive someone who blasphemies the Holy Spirit in my eyes; _the realization when one like her walks in a post 9/11 society._   Where she lived in the same areas that I grew up from 1987-1998; the question begins to come to mind " she really walked the same five blocks all her adult life?  She must have taken this to heart -- as in what Victoria Osteen said in [the spring of 2014](http://www.christianpost.com/news/victoria-osteen-ripped-for-telling-church-just-do-good-for-your-own-self-worship-is-not-for-god-youre-doing-it-for-yourself-125636/) that caused a true shitstorm.   
      It comes to the questions when leaving a realization of the journal she kept in life is an admission why she was burning in hell as she speaks. How can she live with herself when she goes snubbing those who are no longer around; or snubbing those who had months to live?  
      That doesn’t sit well with me as I do believe let the dead bury their own. There are more questions than answers with this and hoping that some classmates might find some literary fodder about playing with this subject matter showing what Amy Schaper and Amanda Raines did wasn’t right with me.  
      Victoria Osteen and Joel Osteen are my mother’s and cousin’s generation so it’s a question what their generation had impacted. The age bracket they are, heavy metal was what changed because of this generation; but what Osteen had done my generation needs to challenge it. As she might had brainwashed Raines into wanting to do what she did " as she claimed to have seen Heaven Is Real; and no one ages right. To be clear and point-blank well no one is four years old forever. The reality knowing that someone snubbed the dying or the dead; doesn’t ring quite well with me. More or less, almost nagging at me not to say something to her personally because I know something like this needs to be called to the rug on this one.  
      “I have enough in my life right now to engage other things!”  
      I can see her saying to me in person.  
      What does she have in her life right now to deal with snubbing the dying; or the dead?  
      What does she have to admit before her preacher or shrink with the guilt before her? I will also note another classmate has this kind of guilt lingering over her as well if I can find the right word for this or wording! Fucked are you who go snubbing the deceased as you’re no different from an animal that walks on all fours. The right to publicity is something that comes to mind as someone fabricated the takedown noticed against me with Vimeo. I won the counterclaim about this; though when it comes to Mandy Raines I hope she enjoys her new public life because it’s nothing I wish upon anyone.  
      Realizations and a dawn of a new era a new reality becomes the thing that awakens her at night – that cold sweat; a fear that becomes a guilt haunting her as it is the thing that began with her life. A new infamy and something some would ask if she was the new pariah " knowing what she did. Classmates will treat her as pariah knowing what she did as the kind of thing I’ve seen classmates pull on me because I wrote the five year plan as a first full length outing.  
      “What does he do that causes so much hatred?” I could imagine her screaming.  
      “He speaks a lot of truth and a realization born from them. The ever-lingering philosophical reason of the question, _what is truth?_ ”  
      What is it with me with chronicling classmate’s infamy and chasing their downfalls; I guess it took them snubbing authors I respect and worked with. As one of them no longer around and saying what they did – then learning a few more were no longer around.  
      How can one forgive this? Usually I wouldn’t care if they are infamous or not but having gotten in the head of someone who killed and chronicled their infamy. There is a horror in realizations knowing I can take one thought and turn it into a narrative; and there is something in this where someone can make fodder from Mandy Raines and her infamy. It’s a good question how many stashes of “Miracle Spring Water” has she kept laying around her residence around Glendale Heights or her other places in DuPage County.  
      What she did " wasn’t really cool to begin with; that was not cool to snub someone who was having months to live. If anything she made her mother cry knowing that. In an Italian family, that’s the last thing one doesn’t want to do because that brings dishonor to the family.  
      What made me angry is she snubbed [a man with principles](http://www.pressherald.com/2014/08/04/maine-political-activist-andrew-ian-dodge-dies-at-age-46/) and like me he loved heavy metal too; he was writing as long as I was when I am much younger. That article that showed up was a day after my birthday in 2014 and his blog which published his final farewells; fell on my birthday when I turned 38 years old. So Amanda, _what principles do you have lady; really if you’re subbing someone who passed away because of an illness he was diagnosed with in 2005._ Let’s see what happens when you’re diagnosed with a terminal illness and see who comes to you when you are on your deathbed.  
      It should have been you Raines instead of Senator Dodge because he is a man of principle and someone who hung around when my career started and stayed in touch over the years. Unlike you who was a complete and heartless twat who snubbed authors who worked with me; and why because they did work with me?  
      You’re a fucking parasite in the society that’s suburbs.  
      So Mandy think about long and hard what I said with this; the fact you judged someone before you got to know them " _what have you done since you graduated that was so fucking important?”_  
      “Don’t you think that question was a little hard on her?”  
      Think about what she did and look around her house for stashes of “Miracle Spring Water.”  
      Dropping a bombshell is something classmates don’t appreciate when on reveals a classmate they consider a trusted friend doing what she did there – _snubbing the dying or the dead; you have to as almost what’s wrong with her priorities_. I guess when it comes to momentary fame from high school; what they have to look forward to is their adult infamy sooner or later when they do something that really screws with someone’s integrity they have to face it.  
      When you truly think you know them is when you realize they are the turn of the screw in the sense of what they become or what you thought you knew them as. The world you try to leave behind has a harsh way of biting you right in the ass.. Knowing that when the shit sandwich you had for lunch becomes a reality knowing when the more you research into something; the screw turns into your fingers or thumbs in that sense.  
      Horror crawls within the imagination and made a career out of making the nightmares for others " but when you realize the classmates have a nightmare upon their hands when someone in their circle is a true parasite on society. That some are looking over their shoulders wondering if that one would also snub them when they had moments left to be on this world; the thing that counts for eternity is something they can’t count on.  
      “If you have friends who died, or loved ones " you know what she did is wrong,” I will find myself saying; and if some would look at me like I am pissed off. The realization what I pointed out I know I will be given the stinkeye at some point.  
      “The people you pointed out who did that. I still consider them friends,” I saw one respond with.  
      A friend will pull her a side and tell her on video what she did was outright wrong then upload it to vimeo.com so the other classmates can see what you did. _Better have the classmates do this than a bunch of strangers waiting with rocks as she is walking out of the house and pelting her with them._ I guess that is a bit much when you see the public execution saying about the things she’s done; the fact she did this with a Jesus smile on her face made my blood boil all the more. Raines you want to make a monster out of someone. Look where we both grew up; we lived in a monster for a good number of years and something like that is something you don’t want to demonize someone at.  
      “No that’s not my name you’re erasing from where you think you’re erasing it from!” _I can hear her shrieking as she sees the number 2 pencil rubber tip doing what it does when someone made a mistake._ Yep that’s the Book of Life her name got erased from for snubbing a man of principle; but the question is there is did he believe in God if he worked closely with The Tea Party in Maine. I guess the question remains when death is something she would avoid or subject matter that’s not comfortable to speak about " she would rather say things within her comfort zone or whatever the fuck that is! The whole thing about her circle becomes; everyone is preaching and they are preaching at me.  
      “Tell me why I should do as I say and not as I do,” as I am looking at the shadows of a masquerade I was not invited to.  
      When one snubs the dying – her illusions are the thing one will be planning the funeral for; as the image we evolved from in His image. The whole thing that doesn’t sit well with me is why she would snub someone who was dying before my eyes as some classmates treated my roster like they were not welcome among them. A realization born within the madness born within the nightmares that she would see me as insane because I have this pissed off look all the time; I am asking her if she needs help finding her brain because she’s the one who lost it.  
      The question being is how many stones had she casted upon those who were different than her? because of something she did and they pointed out as she was getting ready to wind up and throw the 2 lbs stone at someone’s head – or buried them head first then take direct aim. As she would get healing from a man who’s methods of getting [a word of knowledge](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Popoff) is chronicled; being a reality a small ear speaker as he conned many out of plain water in a bag. Using faith as an excuse to kill is something that screams loudly as Peter Popoff; as Evil Chuck is no longer around as he screamed the lyrics at Popoff in 1990.  
      He hasn’t fucking learned from hearing that album’s title track.  
      As long there will assholes like Peter Popoff.  
      There are suckers like Mandy Raines who will listen to them. There is a fucker born every minute as P. T. Barnum would say when he started his circus. The whole thing with him doing those fucking infomercials become the regular commonplace after 3 a.m. Central Standard Time as one would preach salvation and say they will be healed, “Just send me you check in the mail and throw away your medicines.”  
      Fuck the doctors listen to me – _just call on Dr. Jesus_ , call that number and you will get your healing; just give me money for my Porsche and private jet and who cares about all of you is what I see with Peter Popoff.  
      Just call me another like James Randi who goes and hammers into Popoff again; but I have to wonder if Mandy Raines would become another Peter Popoff as all she needs is another 800 phone number. The kind of thing that I am sure Evil Chuck saw the episode on The Tonight Show where Peter Popoff gets his ass handed to him. I was too young to see that as I was 11 years old when that happened. The easiest way to become a get rich quick fraudster is become a fake healer like Popoff who is still throwing Canes and shoving off walkers; nothing changed asshole eh? When I imagine Mandy’s TV on late at night she has this joker brainwashing her every step of the fucking way. Sure to have a clear mindset and focus. As clear to address or be the exact one would ask if the only book she has in the house was King James Bible as it’s a guess her logic is that of a blogger for Life In The Nest.  
      So tell me Mandy, how can you even justify snubbing someone who had been dying of cancer? Because you said that Popoff can “heal” them. I am sorry Popoff is full of shit as I believe in God but even I can sniff bullshit from truth. Though I hate to stomach what kind of vile bitch you’d be if you were to turn to someone like Popoff before someone who is trained in medicine if you were to choose medicine or God. I guess the adage is true when infamy rained; it pours and when you see someone like Mandy what lingers with her Queen Midas world when she touches something it doesn’t turn to gold but decay.  
      Kind of like when Peter Popoff touches someone to pray for their healing that their death becomes evident as a woman with cancer meets her end as a man with a white suit lined with green takes her money as that was her funeral fund. What if that woman was Mandy’s own mother he did that to? I think Mandy would been too ignorant to realize that when he uses God to kill. I think with her pulling what she did I am expecting her to eat paint chips at 24 or 26 years old with doing something like that.


End file.
